


What is the truth?

by Ravenclaw_blue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_blue/pseuds/Ravenclaw_blue
Summary: "What is the truth?” The eagle shape knock repeats the question, disappointment is evident on herface, she thinks she forgot. Bravery suddenly comes to her, she isn't certain from where. She says the words that got stuck in her throat so many times.“The truth is I love you “, and the knock lets them through.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Kudos: 68





	What is the truth?

“What is the truth?”

“Oh, well the truth is simple and complicated. I mean how to we perceive the truth. For example if  
I think something is the true and somebody else knows it's a lie. Its the truth in my eyes, but it isn't  
the truth. So the truth isn’t a lie .” She starts rambling but the knock doesn't let him in. “The truth is what we perceive the truth to be .” Still nothing , she is waiting in front of the corridor. Why isn't anybody passing through , usually this place is like a train station, but today of all days not a living or dead soul here. “Damn you Maya why couldn't we just met in the library? “Somebody starts to laugh at her predicament, she turns around and sees the tall blonde Ravenclaw girl.  
” Something amusing you?”  
“Yes, you,” she says with the most wicked grin she has ever seen. “You answered what truth isn't .Defining something what something isn't doesn't define what something is. The things you are not, don't define you ,but the things you are do.”  
She doesn't mean to be abrasive but somehow it turns out that way “If you are so smart why don't  
you answered it.”  
“OK, the truth is my hair is blonde”, and the knock let's her through. Oh, come on she has been standing there fora half an hour, and this is the solution.  
” Honestly I taught it will be harder than that”, she mumbles in shame.  
“Didn't you just try to solve it for 30 minutes?” Yup she got her there, the blonde was definitely a  
smartass, and Hope just made a complete fool out of herself. Nice going Mikaelson.  
“Yes I did. Thank you,” and sorry for being an ass.  
“No need to thank me, I actually forgot my book here. Come in,. My name is Elizabeth Saltzman, but you can call me Lizzie. Nobody calls me Elizabeth except my dad ,and that is only when I'm in trouble,and I'm in trouble a lot ” Hope believes her when she says that. There is a rumor she got offered an an apprenticeship at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes at thirteen, and at fourteen a management position. She isn't naive enough to think that the silly gossip is true , but its a known fact that Lizzie Saltzman is the the biggest prankster in Hogwarts.  
“Hope Andrea Mikaelson, We have charms together.” She had heard Flitwick’s say  
he hasn't seen somebody with so much talented for a long time, its such a waste she uses it for  
pranks.  
“And defense against the dark arts, and history”, Lizzie quickly adds.  
“And potions.”  
“Don't remind of potions .Its my worst subject. I hate anything involving a pot.” She had to laugh at that, in that moment she kinda reminded her of her aunt. She heard her aunt Rebekah say the same thing a million times.  
“Well I must get going it was nice meeting you Hope Andrea Mikaelson. I'm sure she will be here soon. ”  
“How do you know I'm not waiting for a boy?.”  
“You cursed Maya, and as far I know there is no boy by that name in our house.” With that she was  
gone.  
“Ha, that is true. “She said to the wind, because by the time she finished her sentence Lizzie has already started climbing the stairs.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Thank you for yesterday. . No who says something like that. She has already thanked her once and to be honest it was more than Lizzie deserved for her. To be fair Lizzie was a bit of douche to her , she did help her , after she finished laughing her ass off. If it wasn't for her she would probably be still rambling in front of Ravenclaw common room. Or somebody else would have come a long and helped her .but it was Lizzie blue eyes. Why was she thinking about Lizzie at all. They had one conversation , they probably won't talk to each other ever again .Unless they get detention together Hope pull it together ,Gryffindor needs those points to win the cup .Treason that thought shouldn't even have crossed her mind,she shouldn't be thinking about that , and even less of her .She shouldn't be thinking about her. She should be studying , they have a potion exam on Thursday. Still Lizzie doesn't leave her mind.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

She liked the her eyes,they were blue .Ravenclaw blue. “Hey Elizabeth.”What are you  
doing ,OK keep calm ,don't panic just say thank you . Everything is going to be alright.  
“Didn't I tell you to call me Lizzie. “  
“Sorry Lizzie, I wanted to thank you again for the other day again,”  
“Again no need to thank me Hope Andrea Mikaelson. It was nothing really.”  
“Ok, see you around “See she didn't think about you at all,you are worrying for nothing.  
“Hope “  
“Yes?  
“I'm sorry how I the other day , I shouldn't have laughed at you. I usually don't behave like that,  
my mother raised me to be a lady . I forgot my lessons that day .I owe you a one.” She  
smiled and she could swear her heart skipped a beat.“I hear they are serving a new pie at the three broomsticks.”  
Before she can stop herself the words slip out of her tongue,” Next time I’m there I will bring you  
some. “  
“Oh,that is nice of you. Thank you. I would like that very much”. Why does her voice sound disappointed, and her eyes aren't glowing like they did a second before.Wait a moment she was making a move on her .  
“Elizabeth wait.”  
“Yes.”  
“I swear I usually I'm not this stupid,but to be honest I'm not that bright either.” She is smiling again, good maybe she still has a chance. “Would you like to get some pie with me this Sunday, I have just been informed they have a new type of pie ? “  
“One condition.”  
“Anything”,and she means it she could ask her for the moon and she would get it for her.  
“Call me Lizzie.”  
“All right Lizzie see you there at Sunday around one.”That was smooth,she did learn something from her father after all.  
“All right see you there. “

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Was this a date or were they just two friends eating pie. Were they friends? In her head this would had gone very differently, but to be fair in her head she was more charming than prince charming himself. Or at least as charming as her father is. This date was not going so well, was this a date or were they just two friends eating pie. Good pie, best pies she has ever eaten. Ask her something,bloody hell say anything.

“Do you have any more siblings beside Josie?” Of all the questions in the world she had to ask the most stupid one.  
“No just me and Josie. There is this girl Elena, she used to live with dad and his ex girlfriend , and even with us for a while but she finished school years before we were even born... We aren't really close but dad considers her as another daughter. I haven't seen her in years ,.” There was more to this Elena story, but it was clear Lizzie didn't want to talk about it anymore. “So how about you, any siblings?”  
“Just one.” That's all you are going to say, two words. Yup she was going to die alone.  
“What is his name?  
“Marcus , he is a lot older than me . We get a long quite well actually. He is the best, we keep in touch . I write to him every week. I think you would like him, he also hates potions. ”  
“So he wasn’t the one who thought you about them?”  
“No that was my aunt Freya .When I was a kid she used to take me to the kitchen and we experimented .Once we almost blew up the kitchen. My mom was not happy.”  
“You almost blew up something, impressive “  
“Hey you blow up things all the time “  
“No I don't” Lizzie was giving her best I didn't do anything wrong in my life face.  
“Really?  
“No I don't, nothing was ever proven “  
“Because you are really good “  
“Yes I am”  
“Who thought you? “  
“Surprisingly my grandma she was the nicest person ever .She was really quiet and sweet. You would never suspect her, but she was biggest prankster. She thought me everything I know. How about your grandparents ?”  
“My grandpa was an ass, I mean a grump. I didn't mean to call my grandfather and ass.”  
“No do it freely, my grandfather was also an ass. I mean a grump. You are cute you know. That was also my inside voice. So forget I said that please.”  
“Well I don't think I will ever be able to forget that. I think I will think of the moment when you called me cute every time I cast a patronus spell. You might find it surprising but nobody but my mother ever called me cute. “  
“Don't believe that for a second, you are adorable. Hope wasn't sure but she was pretty certain her face was red as a tomato.  
“Hey, why are we being so honest to each other?”she asked. “It's like we are under the influence of the honesty potion. “  
The realization hit them both, oh no. She is going to kill Penelope when she sees her. .Why did she tell her she had a date with Lizzie. “Quick tell a lie.”  
“My favorite movie is die, i was gonna lie and say Pride and Prejudice when it's actually Shrek.”  
“Oh my good so is mine. Shrek is a masterpiece. Its about learning to accept yourself .Even if you are not conventionally being beautiful means you still deserve love .Fiona was the first badass princess who I remember who was able to speak for herself “Shit they are. “I'm gonna kill Penelope when I see her ,she did this.”  
“I kinda doubt it because the she devil is over there making out with my sister. .Plus that Satan can’t make a potion to save a life,She once almost blew up the classroom, she was lucky she wasn't expelled. Hey could you walk me to school Its night time and I’m not really afraid but its safer if we go together . Unless you plan to kill me ?”  
“Lizzie I swear I’m not gonna kill you. Will you try to kill me?  
“I won’t “ Ok no problem just to tell Josie we are leaving, that's if I manage to separate her from Penelope's mouth.” As it seemed that would be a challenging task for Lizzie, because it seemed like Josie and Penelope were glued together,.  
“Hey Hope can we do this again, when we are not under the influence? I mean you are kinda weird, but turns out I like that” Her heart skipped a bit, on her words.  
“Yes “,she added a bit to fast. “Yes I would. Maybe we could try to eat pie next Saturday around  
one? Only next time potion free ?” Yup she definitely wasn't smooth, but yet she said .  
“I would like that very much. See you in charms tomorrow. “  
Their second date goes much better, and so does their third date,… and their sixtieth date too.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  


They have been dating for a while. Seven months to be precise. It should have been easy to tell her,  
so why she hadn’t told her yet , there was absolutely nothing stopping her .She had no good excuse.  
The words were on the tip of her tongue for so long , she has no idea how they have not slipped out.  
But what if she didn’t fell the same way .  
“What is the truth ?” This times she knows the answer ,but she still waits for her to show up. She isn’t very far she can hear her footsteps from the distance.  
“Still stuck? “  
“Yes”  
“What is the truth?” The eagle shape knock repeats the question, disappointment is evident on her  
face, she thinks she forgot. Bravery suddenly comes to her, she isn't certain from where. She says the words that got stuck in her throat so many times.  
“The truth is I love you “, and the knock lets them through.  
“Hope”  
“You don't have to say it back, or anything.  
“Hope”  
“I just wanted to tell you, that is all.  
“Hope Andrea Mikaelson . I love you too.”


End file.
